Ley/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Demon World's representative Summoner." Main Info *'Name': Ley von Crimson River *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Bothering Dio13. Ley von Crimson River. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Being a spectator at fights, participating in fights, scaring Dio *'Dislikes': A world with no fighting, when Dio tries to fight back *'Weakness': Having only one horn Ley had been born weak with an incurable disease. Her father who was desperate to save her called upon the great wizard, Oz. Through the transplant of some ancient demon's core, Ley was miraculously able to survive. When the core was transplanted into Ley, a ritual to summon the soul of the core's owner was performed. Because of this ritual, Ley now has another soul inside her. That soul belongs to Duel's lover Edna and as Ley grew older she began to resemble Edna too. With the disappearance of the chief of the Moderate faction and the influence of the Hardliners faction becoming more powerful, the chief of the Crimson River family felt that something suspicious was going on. He decides to send his daughter Ley to Aernas in search of their ally and the chief of the Burning Canyon family, Dio. Avatars Expand] Rare - Pirate Queen= *'Cost': ??? USD Demon World's Great Pirate — Second Story "Disgusting! How am I supposed to eat this?" "Lady...no, Captain. This is the best we can do with what remains in this ship." "Sighs, if Ronan was here, he would have cooked up something amazing." "T-That's an unfair comparison, isn't it? I'm not as good as Ronan." "Jeeves, you are the head butler of our Crimson River family. You should know how to cook a meal." "You are right, cooking a meal is something I can do but you cannot compare me to a chef. I'm a Helmsman of this ship." "I know that." "I am also the cook and your servant." After hearing Jeeves' remark, Pirate Queen Ley clapped sarcastically. "Yes, of course. Yes, yes, you are so amazing, Jeeves. The Helmsman and the cook of our ship, but this food tastes horrible." "If you want good food, why don't you just hire Ronan as the ship's cook?" "I want to! More than anything, but a Knight cannot become a Pirate." "Oh, right, he was a Knight, not a chef. Sigh, I will go to study Ronan's recipes." Jeeves finally gave up and headed back to the kitchen. After Jeeves left, Ley looked for another victim for her rambles. When she was looking around her Navigator, Jin, came into the room but was quickly ignored by Ley. "Not you, Jin." "W-What? I can cook a meal!" "To call it a meal, it has to be at least edible." "You know me, I never give up! If I train my heart out my cooking skills will improve!" "Then why don't you train to eat peas and green peppers?" "U—Uh... That's..." "Hmph, and would you be confident enough to offer Amy something you cooked?" "How can I give my garbage of a meal to Amy?! What if my food causes her throat to swell up?!" "See? That's it! Haunt! Where's Haunt?!" "H-Haunt?" As Ley called, Haunt hopped inside Ley's room. As Ley stared down at Haunt, it started to sweat. "Haun... Haunt..." "It's not hard, Haunt. You just have to cook a delicious meal. Easy, right?" "Haun...? Haunhaunt!" "What? Food is not important? What could be more important than food?" Haunt carefully handed Ley the telescope and Ley took it as she walked out of her cabin. As she looked to the distance he noticed something quickly approaching the ship. "That's...? That's the Gold Reaper. Everyone gets out to the deck!" "Ack, the Gold Reaper? Rufus?" "Oh no!" As Ley yelled out, Jeeves and Jin ran out to the deck. Jeeves and Jin both positioned themselves and got ready to greet Rufus. Pirate Queen Ley and King of Greed Rufus, the two great Pirates of the demon sea, were about to collide. As the two Pirate ships got close, the two Captains stared at each other and both of them gave each other a very disapproving look. "What is The Crimson River doing out on the ocean? Why don't you find a nice river or a kiddie pool to play in?" "Hmph, what's the Grim Reaper of the Underworld doing here? Go reap money off of the dead instead of the living!" "If you insist on staying in my Golden Ocean, I will have to force you to leave." "You are an Underling! You don't own anything in the Demon World." "I guess there's no use talking." "That's my line! Battle positions!" Navigator Jin, Helmsman Jeeves, and Haunt all got ready. Rufus snickered and looked at Ley. "Just those three?" "They are more than your worthless crew members!" Ley became angry as Rufus laughed at her crew. The three crew members stared at Ley as the remember being grilled by Ley a moment ago about their cooking skills. They wished Ley would show her appreciation and treat them better. "I never back away from a fight. Come out." 『Snap』 As Rufus snapped his fingers, the sea parted on both sides of his ship and two ghost ships emerged. "Hmph, the only one that would be scared by ghosts is Elesis!" Ley wasn't even fazed by Rufus' ghastly crew and drew her musket out. It was time for battle. |-| Rare - Mistress= *'Cost': ??? USD The Mistress of the inn, Ley von Crimson River was a go-getter. For the past three years, the inn was in a slump, but she didn't shut down and protected her inn. But she was barely avoiding deficit and was going through hardships like any other business. No one would think it's weird if she shuts down her inn and looks for a different job. "Mistress! Mistress!" "Yea. I'm not closing down this week. I'll pay your wage, don't worry." "No. Mistress! We have a target!" Jeeves ran towards me very excited. "Target? What target?" "Listen to me, Mistress! It's a chance for our inn to get back into business!" This is what Jeeves said. The son of a loan shark who was out on the battlefield was returning to live a rural life. The loan shark from the neighborhood is known for having a lot of money in the area. It's in everyone's interest to see what kind of business he will give to his son. "But there's no way he will run his business the way his dad wants him to run. Because he went on the battlefield to become successful when he could've just lived a rich life." Jeeves barely swallowed the words 'just like to Mistress'. "He probably made a lot of friends on the battlefield. And there should be guys who follow him around for his money. A lot of outsiders will come." "So you're saying to provide the best service to the next person that comes in so his friends will become our guests too?" "That's right, Mistress!" "All right! Then shall we get ready to meet the big guest?" Ley wrote down a list of groceries to buy and handed it to Jeeves. Jeeves who ran off to the market came back empty-handed. "Um, Mistress? They said you can't buy anything on credit now." "What? Then there's no other way!" Ley took out the money from her clothes. Jeeves' eyes got big. "How do you have money?" "What do you mean? It's your wage." Haunt who was sweeping the yard looked up with his eyes wide open. "W, why... why our wage..." "You said there's a target? Didn't you say that because you were confident?" "Yes, of course..." "Well then, think of it as an investment." Jeeves who was very hesitant went back to the market. He couldn't look back because he could feel Haunt's stare. Ley changed into her best clothes after sending Jeeves off to the market. It was a flowery Kimono that seemed to have a fragrant. As they were finishing up the preparation, they saw a traveler walking toward them with the sunset behind his back. He looked like a wandering Knight with the armor and sword around his waist. "The target is coming." Ley opened her umbrella and went to greet him with a big smile on her face. Ultima A sphere that can contain a massive amount of magical power. A person could never possibly wield their strength flawlessly. Sometimes you would apply too much power and end up wasting it. What if you could store that power instead of wasting it? Ultima was created on that exact idea. However, it is no longer in production as it was too powerful. Why was it considered too powerful? Think about the demons that live an eternity and can store all the power their wield in that artifact, the outcome would be catastrophic. *'Magic Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Except for Korea, Ley was released on the first day of each month in all servers. *Harbinger is Ley's second job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Summoner's design was used instead. *Lady of Darkness's design is based on Ley's fourth job Dark Matriarch from the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Jeeves' design is based on Dark Matriarch's eponymous summon. *Evil Lord's design seems to resemble Edna a lot more than Ley has ever been before. **Oddly enough, neither Ley nor Edna were considered "evil" in the story. *If counting the fight against Edna's soul in Raid 6.5: Resurrection Ceremony, Ley is the third Grand Chase member that can be fought as a boss. Others *Center of Gravity is based on Harbinger's eponymous skill in the original game. *Garouille is Summoner's summon in the original game. *Haunt is Evoker's summon in the original game. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Ley 01.png| Harbinger 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Ley 02.png| Lady of Darkness 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Ley 03.png| Evil Lord Breakthrough LeyCoordi.png| Pirate Queen (Rare avatar) LeyMistress.png| Mistress (Rare avatar) LeyFox.png| Nine-Tailed Fox (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ley Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoleydefault.png| Harbinger 5★ Kakaoleyss.png| Lady of Darkness 6★ Kakaoleylimit.png| Evil Lord Breakthrough Kakaoleypiratequeen.png| Pirate Queen (Rare avatar) Kakaoleymistress.png| Mistress (Rare avatar) Kakaoleygumiho.png| Nine-Tailed Fox (Rare avatar) Kakaoleykumiho.png Kakaoleynpc.png| (Act 12.2: Disguised Princess NPC) Kakaoleyedna.png| (Raid 6.5: Resurrection Ceremony NPC) Kakaojeevesnpc.png| Jeeves (Default summon) |-| Icons= IconHero-Rey-5.png| Harbinger 5★ IconHero-Rey-6.png| Lady of Darkness 6★ IconHero-Rey-Limit.png| Evil Lord Breakthrough IconHero-Rey-Pirate.png| Pirate Queen (Rare avatar) IconHero-Rey-Mistress.png| Mistress (Rare avatar) IconHero-Rey-Gumiho.png| Nine-Tailed Fox (Rare avatar) IconHero-Rey-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) IconHero-Rey-Jeeves.png| Jeeves (Default summon) IconHero-Jeeves-Mistress.png| Jeeves ('Mistress' summon) IconHero-Jeeves-Gumiho.png| Jeeves ('Nine-Tailed Fox' summon) IconHero-Rey-Haunt.png| Haunt (Default summon) IconHero-Haunt-Mistress.png| Haunt ('Mistress' summon) IconHero-Haunt-Gumiho.png| Haunt ('Nine-Tailed Fox' summon) IconHero-Rey-Garouille.png| Garouille ('Evil Lord' summon) IconHero-Rey-Hate.png| Hate ('Evil Lord' summon) |-| Cut-ins= EF Ley Face 01.png| (Default) PirateQueen.png| Pirate Queen (Rare avatar) EF Ley Ava 02.png| Mistress (Rare avatar) EF Ley Ava 03.png| Nine-Tailed Fox (Rare avatar) Okami Ley Cut-in.png Kumiho.png |-| Misc.= Yokai gumiho.png Okami Ley.png Gcfkupdatedarkmatriarch.png Gcfkupdateley.png The Crimson River.png Underworldley.png Videos 레이 해적왕 第9回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #9 - Ley. Sprites Ley-5-1.png Ley-5-2.png Ley-6-1.png Ley-6-2.png Ley-limit-1.png Ley-limit-2.png Ley-jeeves-1.png Ley-haunt-1.png Ley-garouille-1.png Ley-garouille-2.png Ley-hate-1.png Ley-pirate-1.png Ley-pirate-2.png Ley-pirate-jeeves.png Ley-pirate-haunt.png Ley-mistress-1.png Ley-mistress-2.png Ley-mistress-jeeves.png Ley-mistress-haunt.png Ley-gumiho-1.png Ley-gumiho-2.png Ley-gumiho-jeeves.png Ley-gumiho-haunt1.png Ley-gumiho-haunt2.png Ley-fluffy-1.png Ley-edna-1.png Ley-edna-2.png Ley-wine-1.png Quotes *''"You... I have taken a liking to you, although you're vulgar.."'' *''"Greetings. I am a first-rate amongst the Arcanists, the only daughter of the Crimson River family Ley von Crimson River."'' *''"Horns? I recall I'm writhing in pain when I was young but turns out that there was only one."'' *''"Beautiful... is that truly your best attempt to praise me?"'' *''"If it isn't urgent, could you relay it through Jeeves instead?"'' *''"You did well for a human."'' *''"Dio... do you recall that time? When you fainted after I performed the guillotine choke on you!"'' *''"Just now, that... looked innocent and I don't dislike that!"'' *''"When I was young, I did receive surgery due to a disease. Now I'm fine."'' *''"You're a really funny one!"'' *''"Do you want to work under me? I don't feel comfortable using Jeeves as a sandbag anymore."'' *''"Good! Good! Bring out all that ferociousness!"'' *''"Do you know how kind I was to Dio when we were young..."'' *''"Ah~ This is good~ Could you do it more?"'' *''"Martial arts is the best sport! I feel ecstatic when I see those fists dancing about!"'' *''"Ehh~ That much is nothing."'' *''"I don't know... I felt a sense of nostalgia when we first met."'' *''"Are you assuming that all demons are violent?"'' *''"Do not test my patience any further!"'' *''"Jeeves! Can you not perform your job properly?!"'' *''"Lowly human scum... You dare..."'' *''"Lowly being, know your place..."'' *''"You're just a nuisance. Get lost!"'' *''"Jeeves! Get all of them out of my sight!"'' *''"Just tell them to die!"'' *''"Jeeves! Where were you all this while?"'' *''"Jeeves! Why does the tea taste this awful?"'' *''"The Crimson River family is the strongest amongst the arcane world!"'' *''"These fools!"'' *''"Destruction is not all that bad. It can be a driving force for creation."'' *''"I do not always desire destruction."'' *''"The Crimson River and Burning Canyon families are Moderate demons."'' *''"Yes. Yes. Excellent. I'll admit."'' *''"What? Don't you have a butler? That's impossible!"'' *''"You don't have a chef? So your butler cooks as well?"'' *''"How do you manage to sleep in that shabby house."'' *''"It's nothing... nothing..."'' *''"What are you doing? This isn't like you. Cheer up."'' *''"It's weird... my heart pains whenever I see that person..."'' *''"You could just ask Jeeves to do these..."'' *''"This much is normal."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Ley Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Demons United